


The Detective and the Thief

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: The Detective and the Thief [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Sawamura Daichi, Private Investigator, is on a job for a client, looking into the potentially shady business deals of just another corporation.  Sugawara Koushi, Master Thief, knows more than he's letting on.





	The Detective and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello team! This is a gift for tumblr user thenon-fictiondays. Sorry that this took a bit, but I hope you enjoy a silly detective fic. As always, thank you all for your love and support, it means worlds to me!

Daichi watched the office building with intense focus.  He absentmindedly adjusted the tie around his neck, wishing he could have worn something other than slacks and a button up shirt, but he was supposed to blend in with the salaryman crowd.  The target would be leaving any moment and he'd run through the scenario dozens of times.  All he'd have to do is swap out the real briefcase with a fake and deliver it back to the client.  Easy enough.

Daichi was a private investigator.  He had been on the job for about a week now, hired by some government official.  The man had wanted Daichi to investigate a company that may or may not have had some shady dealings in the last few years.  He told Daichi to look into a lower level boss, a middle aged man with a wife and three kids; normal, but maybe too normal.    Daichi had managed to track the man to a meeting where the CEO had given him a briefcase.  The man had seemed surprised, but taken it nonetheless.  Daichi suspected that the man wasn't involved with whatever scheme the company was a part of.  Maybe that's why he the one in charge of this briefcase?  Regardless, Daichi had reported the intel to his client and was told to get the briefcase. 

So there he was, watching the building and wondering why his client was so interested in this company.  His client had been incredibly vague about the type of "shady business" the company had been involved in.  Daichi had looked into his client as well, but nothing had come back.  His client worked for the government, end of the line in terms of information.  Daichi had wanted to ask more, but he got his reputation as the best P.I. in town by not asking unnecessary questions.  It was probably going to be the death of him, or at the very least land him in hot water one of these days.  He'd have to do a little more research on his client after he got the briefcase.

 _'Don't get ahead of yourself, Sawamura,'_ the voice in the back of his head reminded him. _'You still need to get the briefcase.'_

"The guy come out yet?"someone asked from Daichi's left, breaking his concentration.

Daichi spun around, ready to knock out whoever it was.  He relaxed when he recognized his companion, but only slightly.  Leaning against the back of Daichi's bench was the silver-haired cat burglar, general nuisance, and Daichi's rival-with-benefits, Sugawara Koushi.  Exactly who Daichi wanted to deal with while on a time sensitive mission.

"Oh, it's just you," Daichi muttered as he turned back to the building.

"Excuse me?" Sugawara scoffed, jumping over the bench to sit next to Daichi.  " _It's just me?_   Is that anyway to say hello to a longtime friend?"

"An old friend with an active arrest warrant ," Daichi said.  "Also, I'm on a job right now.  I don't have time for this."

"Of course you do," Sugawara insisted.

"No, I really don't."

Ignoring Daichi, Sugawara eyed his outfit, whistling in appreciation.  Daichi's face began to heat up.

"You look good in Business Casual," Sugawara commented.  "So, who are you stalking?"

Daichi rolled his eyes.  "Like you don't already know."

"Fair enough, Detective," Sugawara said. "Hiroshi Yusuke.  Middle Manager for Sakamoto Enterprises.  Why him?"

"I was asked to investigate by a government official," Daichi told him, his eyes never leaving the building.

"Did you look into the guy?"

"Of course I did."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nothing of note."

"Name?"

"Suga-."

"I'm just asking," Sugawara insisted, holding up is hands.  "I know a lot of government officials."

"Do they know you?" Daichi asked.  He already knew the answer.

Sugawara gave a noncommittal shrug. 

That was the answer Daichi was expecting.

"His name is Asui Naoko," Daichi said, turning his attention to Sugawara. "Some official with the Bureau of Finance."

"That sounds like I fake name if I've ever heard one," Sugawara mused.

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

Sugawara hummed in agreement.

"So my employer might be shady," Daichi said.  "Why do you care?"

Sugawara studied Daichi's face for a moment, then shrugged.

"I just like to know that my favorite private investigator's working for the right side of things."

"Worried that someone other than you is going to take advantage of me?" Daichi asked.

It was Sugawara's turn to snort.  "Please, last time we met it was you who took advantage of me."

"I did not," Daichi insisted as he rested his arm against the back of the bench.  "I just played your own game against you."

"True," Sugawara conceded.  "You are the first person to leave _me_ handcuffed to a motel bed for the cops to find."

Daichi snickered, "You know, Captain Ennoshita said that was the only time he was happy someone got away?"

"What, he didn't want to see me in my boxers?" Sugawara teased.

"Probably not."

"His loss."

Daichi and Sugawara looked at each other for a moment.  Sugawara's shoulders began to shake with barely restrained laughter.  Daichi fought to keep a straight face.  It was a useless endeavor.  The two broke down into a fit of giggles.  A couple of old ladies glared in their direction.  Daichi coughed, sitting up straight.

"Seriously though, Suga," Daichi began, "why do you care?"

"I'd tell you," Sugawara said, "but your guy just left the building."

Daichi's eyes went wide.  With a curse, he spun to face the building.  Sugawara was right, Hiroshi was walking down the opposite sidewalk towards the nearest subway platform.

"I gotta go," Daichi said as he got to his feet.

"I'm sure you do," Sugawara mused, rising as well.

Daichi glanced at Sugawara; something about this felt off.

"You did this on purpose."

Sugawara gave Daichi a little wave as he said, "He's getting away, Detective."

Daichi stared at Sugawara for another moment, then turned and sprinted after Hiroshi.  Sugawara had absolutely distracted Daichi on purpose, he knew that much.  But the question was, why?  Sugawara was a thief, sure, but he never did dealings with shady corporations.  That wasn't his style.  He had asked Daichi if he knew his employer and seemed less than satisfied with Daichi's answer.  Was Sugawara really trying to keep Daichi from fulfilling his assignment in order to protect him?

 _'You don't have time to overthink this,'_ the voice in his head reminded him.  _'Remember the briefcase.'_

Daichi picked up the pace.  With a quick glance up and down the street, he pivoted and bolted across the street.  He barely avoided an oncoming taxi.  When he reached the other side, he slowed from a sprint to a face-paced walk.  He'd be less obvious that way.  Other people were staring at Daichi, but Hiroshi hadn't noticed him.  The situation was still salvageable.  Maybe.  He still had to get the briefcase away from Hiroshi without the man noticing.

 _'Which would have been incredibly easy if Suga hadn't interfered,'_ Daichi thought.

As luck would have it, Hiroshi stopped at the top of the subway steps to tie his shoe.  All Daichi would have to do is go, grab the briefcase and swap it out with the fake-.  Daichi realized with horror that he had left the decoy suitcase sitting on the bench.  With Sugawara.

_'I'm going to kill Sugawara.'_

Daichi was left with two options—Knock over Hiroshi and steal the briefcase, or wait until the following day and try again.  The second option was the safer option, but his client had said to get the briefcase as soon as possible.  Daichi wasn't sure he'd have a better opportunity than that moment.  But there were people around; he'd never get the briefcase without being spotted.  But Hiroshi was getting to his feet.  Daichi had to act fast.

As Hiroshi started for the stairs and Daichi for Hiroshi, a man with silver hair sped by.  He rammed into Hiroshi, knocking the two of them to the ground in a flurry of arms and briefcases.  Daichi froze.

"I am so sorry, sir," came a familiar voice.  "I was rushing for the train, I am so sorry."

"It's quite alright, young man," Hiroshi replied.  "Just be more careful."

"Don't worry, sir," Sugawara said, getting to his feet before helping Hiroshi do the same. 

Sugawara leaned over, grabbing a briefcase and handing it to the older man.  Hiroshi took the briefcase from Sugawara, then walked down the stairs to the subway platform.  Daichi waited for Sugawara to pick up the second briefcase before storming over to him.  Daichi grabbed Sugawara by the arm, ignoring the other's quip of "Careful, I'm delicate" before dragging him down a nearby alley.  He slammed Sugawara against a wall, crowding into the other man's space.

"What the fuck was that?" Daichi snarled.

Sugawara grinned at Daichi, tapping him in the side with the briefcase.  "Just helping you out, Detective."

"Don't give me that," Daichi snapped.  "Who sent you?"

"Daichi, you know as well as I do that I can't be bought," Sugawara said.  "I'm acting in your best interest here."

Daichi inhaled through his nose, then exhaled.  He stepped away from Sugawara.  Sugawara slumped against the wall.  He held out the briefcase to Daichi.  Daichi took it, then opened the case.  He had been told that important files on the company's financials would be inside.

Inside the briefcase, however, were pictures and files on Asui Naoko, the government official.

"What the fuck?"

"Your friend Asui Naoko isn't who he says he is," Sugawara explained.  "His real name is Sato Kai.  He works for a rival company of Sakamoto Enterprises.  He hired you to steal important information on Sakamoto Enterprise's new business deal, which is safe and sound with our friend, Hiroshi."

Daichi felt his blood run cold; Sugawara had been onto something after all.

"How do you know that?" Daichi asked.

"They tried to hire me first," Sugawara explained.  "I told them I wasn't for sale.  They left, but I figured it wasn't the end of it.  I decided to follow Sato, and sure enough, he went to you.  The best Private Investigator in the city."

"Because he knew I wouldn't ask too many questions," Daichi said.

Sugawara gave Daichi a sympathetic grin.  Daichi groaned.

"Do what you will with the information," Sugawara continued.  "If I were you, I'd probably take the information to our dear friend, Captain Ennoshita.  Or take matters into your own hands."

Daichi studied the contents in the briefcase, then turned back to Sugawara.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Daichi asked.

"They were going to pin the theft on you," Sugawara explained, "and I couldn't let them do that.  There's only one person in this world who's going to catch me, and he can't do that if he's been falsely imprisoned for stealing a company's secrets."

Daichi was touched.  It was weird logic, but he appreciated that Sugawara was looking out for him.

"How can I make this up to you?" Daichi asked.

Sugawara grinned.  He pressed himself up against Daichi and whispered, "Wrap up this case, then meet me at the usual room."

Before Daichi could react, Sugawara stepped back.  He winked at Daichi, then took off down the alley.  Daichi watched him go, his face scarlet.  After a minute, he shook his head.  He had a job to finish.

***

It was close to midnight by the time Daichi made it to the usual motel room.  He had spent the last several hours going over the details of the case with Captain Ennoshita.  Daichi hoped that the information Sugawara had given him was enough to supplement his own findings; Captain Ennoshita seemed to think it was.  He had sent some officers to Sato's last known address, then dismissed Daichi with the promise that he'd keep Daichi updated.   Daichi had gone home, positive that someone unsavory would be waiting for him at his office.  Luckily, no one was at his apartment.  He showered, ate, then left for the motel.  He took the long way, just in case anyone was following him.

Daichi could see the lights through the blinds on the motel room window as he approached the door.  He wondered how long Sugawara had been waiting for him.  Hopefully not for very long.  He knocked on the door—the special knock that Sugawara insisted on—and waited.

"I was wondering when you'd show," Sugawara said as he opened the door.  "When I said wrap up the case, I meant leave it for Ennoshita to deal with."

Daichi wanted to say something witty in response, he really wanted to.  It was a little hard for him to form thoughts when Sugawara answered the door wearing nothing but a lightweight bathrobe and had water-slicked hair.  Doubly so when Sugawara knew the exact effect he was having on Daichi.  Sugawara reached forward and wound Daichi's tie around his hand.  He tugged as he walked backwards, pulling Daichi inside the motel room.  Daichi at least had enough sense to grab the door and fling it shut behind him before Sugawara used Daichi's tie to drag him into a searing kiss.

 _'Straight to the point, I guess,'_ Daichi thought, letting Sugawara push him back against the closed door.

Daichi reached up, threading his fingers into Sugawara's hair.  Sugawara gave him a hum of encouragement, and Daichi tugged.  Sugawara moaned against his lips.  Daichi pulled again, reveling in the noises coming from Sugawara.

"I think," Daichi said between kisses, "that we should move this elsewhere."

Sugawara nipped at Daichi's bottom lip as he pulled back.  He studied Daichi's face for a moment, his own pink with arousal, before pressing his lips to the column of Daichi's throat.

"And why would I do that?" Sugawara murmured against Daichi's skin.  "I could just as easily fuck you against the door."

"Bed's more comfortable," Daichi said, biting back a groan as Sugawara nipped at his neck.

Sugawara paused.  He pressed a kiss to Daichi's throat, then pulled away.  With a wink, he sauntered over to the bed, dropping onto the sheets and reclining against the pillows.  Daichi took a moment to gather himself, then approached the bed.

"What, no strip tease?" Sugawara joked.

"Why, you want me to?"

Sugawara tapped his lips with his index finger, feigning thought.  "It might be a nice way to thank me for today," he said.

Daichi rolled his eyes.  He kicked his shoes off, turning and leaving them next to the door before moving onto his tie.

"Wait, leave that on," Sugawara said.  "I like jerking you around with it."

Daichi blinked.  He pulled off the tie. 

Sugawara flopped back onto the bed with a groan, "You're no fun."

"Hey, leashes and erotic asphyxiation aren't my thing," Daichi replied.

"You're right," Sugawara conceded.  "Your thing's handcuffs and infamous thieves."

"I don't know about that 'infamous' bit," Daichi said.  "'Currently on the run' might be more accurate."

"Excuse you, Detective, I'm plenty infamous," Sugawara insisted with mock offense.  "Sugwara Koushi, Master Thief who can outsmart even the best of detectives, but still has a heart of gold.  Someone should make a movie about me, and how I saved a handsome detective from being framed for theft."

Daichi could feel the blush in the tips of his ears.  "Suga, about today-"

Sugawara sat up and leveled Daichi with a look.  "Daichi, you've known me long enough that you can call me 'Koushi'," he said.

Daichi's heart hammered in his chest; this was a first.

"Daichi?"

"Koushi, why did you help me out today?"

Sugawara raised an eyebrow.  "Didn't we already have this conversation?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I feel like there's something you're not telling me," Daichi explained.

They stared at each other, then Daichi climbed onto the bed.  Sugawara moved back so he rested against the headboard.   Daichi moved until he was just above Sugawara, their faces centimeters apart.

"Why did you help me?" Daichi pressed.

"Because I love you," Sugawara whispered, "and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

The words had barely left Sugawara's mouth before Daichi pressed his lips to the thief's.  Sugawara groaned, grabbing Daichi by the shoulders and pulling him closer.  Daichi braced one arm against the bed as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  Sugawara lifted a foot and dragged it up the inside of Daichi's thigh.  Daichi moaned, his breath hitching as Sugawara raked a hand down his back and came to a stop on Daichi's ass.  Daichi pulled back long enough to grab Sugawara's hands and pin them above his head.  It was Sugawara's turn to moan as Daichi moved to his neck, peppering the pale skin with kisses and bites.

"Daichi," Sugawara gasped as Daichi latched onto a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yes, Koushi?" Daichi asked, moving to hover just above Koushi.

Sugawara took a second to gather himself before he spoke, "This trick isn't going to work on me a second time."

Daichi stared at Sugawara, his grip on the thief's hands loosening.  "Huh?"

There was a clicking sound as something cold closed around Daichi's wrist.  His own handcuffs he realized too late.  Before he could react, Sugawara flipped them over.  Daichi was pinned under Sugawara's weight as the thief grabbed Daichi's other wrist.  Sugawara looped the handcuff chain through the headboard and snapped the other cuff around Daichi's wrist.  Daichi tugged on the handcuffs, but it was no use.  He was trapped.

"It was a good attempt," Sugawara said.  "But this time, I'll be the one leaving you here for Ennoshita to find."

Daichi tugged against the handcuffs one last time before slumping back against the pillows.  He honestly thought he could get away with it this time.

"So much for 'I love you'," he grumbled.

Sugawara leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Daichi's forehead.  Then one to Daichi's nose, then one to his lips.

"Make no mistake, Detective," Sugawara said against Daichi's lips, "I do love you, and I hope one day I'll hear you return the sentiment.  But I have no plans to go to jail, I've got too much to do."

"So, you're just gonna leave then?" Daichi asked, ignoring the way the thought left him feeling lonely and heartbroken.

Sugawara grinned, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he pressed himself against Daichi.

"I was hoping to have a little fun first, Detective," he said.  "That is, if you're willing."

Despite himself, Daichi could feel the grin spreading across his face.

"Anything for the man I love," he replied.

Sugawara leaned forward, pressing another kiss to Daichi's lips.  Daichi let himself be swept up in the moment.  He'd get Sugawara one of these days, but for now, it was better to enjoy himself.  He'd have time to come up with a new excuse for Koushi's escape later.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to too much Juno Steel recently.


End file.
